


Dave x Reader: Creepy Neighbors.

by stalewater



Category: Homestruck, Homestuck
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Kawaii, Romance, Vanilla, no lemon, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalewater/pseuds/stalewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new guy moves into town right next door! (And he kinda creeps you out)! Dave Strider x Reader (one of my first works from my Deviantart)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creepy Neighbors.

**Author's Note:**

> : Hey guys Alex here! Whoops! Looks like my hand slipped in the form of a Dave X Reader! Yeah Whatever~~~:
> 
> Wow this was an old work i found under loads of dust on my deviantart page! wowza long time no see Homestuck XD

Today was the first day of seventh grade for you, (f/n) (l/n). All summer long, you were alone and at home. All of your friends had dates to hang out with of course they offered for you to come with them a few times but knowing you, you would most likely decline to spend all day on Tumblr or something. You were also very antisocial; this had started when you spent less and less time with your family and in your room in your small house. Your parents would leave for work and you would go dance or something but once your creepy neighbors moved in, you kept to yourself even more.  
“Hey! (y/n)! Is that you?” A Nasally voice shook you out of your thinking and you turned around to a raven haired boy running straight at you. “Joh-?” It was too late John had already ran into you, knocking you over on your butt. “Unf!” You pushed him off you and sat up, brushing off your (f/c) jeans. “What is so important that you had to almost kill me?” You said angrily tapping your foot on the ground. “We have a new student! He’s transferring from Texas!” John said clapping, while jumping up and down. ‘Wait isn’t my new neighbor from Texas?’ You thought. “(fffffff/nnnnnnn!~)” “What!?” “I bet he’s hot!” “John you are such a homosexual!” You said lightly punching his shoulder. He stopped hopping around and grumbled something before slowly walking away. You chuckled at his childish behavior and began to walk to your homeroom 702.  
You walked in and looked around. You saw your best friend (bf/n) sitting with her boyfriend Jake. He said something and it made her giggle and blush. This caused you to blush. You kind of liked Jake but not as much as you liked (Insert favorite band). You took a seat next to a window and got out your sketchbook. A few minutes passed before your teacher walked in. “Hello class! You may call me Mr. Signless!” He was one of the trolls that have recently been welcomed to earth. He was short, with nubby little horns. “I know this is the first day, but we have a student from out of state coming in today! C’mon in Dave!” Suddenly the class door opened and a boy walked in with silky blonde hair, aviator shades, and no facial expression.  
“Would you like to introduce yourself Mr. Strider?” “Sure. My name is Dave Strider.” His Southern accent rolled out of his mouth so smoothly, you got tingles just from hearing him say his name. What would it be like when he said yours? No! Bad reader! Dave looked over to Mr. Signless as if to say ‘can I sit down now?’ “O-of course! Sorry! You can take a seat right next to (y/n).” You snapped out of your daze and gaped at the teachers words. Dave shrugged and began to walk back towards you. His hands where in his pockets as he swayed over into the seat. “Hey.” He said without any hesitation. You blushed and turned to him. ‘H-hello.” He gave a halfhearted smirk and turned his attention to the chalkboard.  
~~~Time Skippy brought to you by Karkat being angry with room 702’s teacher~~~  
You and Dave had three more classes together the whole day. You did not mind and tried to focus on most of your Schoolwork. You entered your locker combination and noticed a small note slide out of the door. Go to the bus stop at eight o’clock tonight~ I will be waiting. You were somewhat crept out but shrugged and made your way to the bus circle. The ride home was going to be slow, you could tell. You got out your books and began to finish your homework. Before you knew it, you were home.  
~Time skips rule okay guys!~  
You grabbed a Red hoodie, slipped it over your black tank, and put on some chucks before stepping out of the door. It was seven fifty-nine and you were rushing to get there before your secret host. Of course, you failed. Someone was standing there watching the sunset over the asphalt. He was wearing a red T-shirt with grey jeans on. His blonde hair shimmered in the light of the setting sun. You squinted trying to get a better look at him. “You need glasses or somethin’?” He said turning to look at you through shaded eyes. “Huh!? Oh sorry! Dave?” You were very confused now. “Yeah. Who’d you expect prince fucking charming? C’mon.” He grabbed your arm and drug you with him down the road. “Ya know we’re not that creepy.” “What?” “Your creepy neighbors.” You blushed and looked over to your left. “Heh so you are my neighbor?” “Yep, moved in during the summer. This town was a bitch to get used to.” He chuckled and kept walking with you by his side. You stopped a few times to catch your breath, and then continued walking. Dave was silent unless he wanted to make fun of old men trying to get across the street. You felt different with him, not like you felt around Jake at all.  
Dave made you feel special in a way, although due to his looks he probably made many girls and or boys feel this way. You came to a complete stop as Dave kept walking. “Dave?” “Yeah?” “Why did you bring me on this walk?” You could have sworn you saw some kind of blush on his cheeks but it was gone in an instant. Dave moved in closer to you and pressed his lips to yours. His lips were soft and warm, unlike your chapped ones. He tasted like…Apple juice? You were shocked at first but began to kiss back. He enjoyed the sweet taste of (f/t) in your mouth as he played around with your tongue. He pulled away and smirked at the thin string of saliva that connected you both. You blushed and stepped back from him. “I-I’m sorry. I-I have to go now.” You said turning away and beginning to walk home like a robot due to your shock.   
Dave stopped you and grabbed your hoodie sleeve. “Wait. Do you…Want to show me around school, and maybe...Go out with me?” You turned to him and smiled sweetly before saying yes. When you arrived home, you went into your room and squealed into your pillow, Getting out your phone to text john. :Hey john?: :What?: :I’m going out with Dave!!: :Really? Already? Damn it! You go (y/n)!: You went to sleep that night thinking of all the sweet things you and Dave will be doing for a while. You could swear you heard his sweet, sweet southern accent hush you good night from across the street.


	2. They aren't that bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dave go on a date 
> 
> #feels #quickturningpoint #shittywriting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so here it is! chapp two (=^-^=)

The next few weeks you and Dave spent most of your time walking and hanging out doing homework at your place. As much as you loved that you wanted to do more things with him. So on days like today, you asked for him to walk with you to the park. He agreed like the gentleman that he was and here we are now as the two of you walk happily down the bricked sidewalk. "So how are your classes?" Dave asked while you strolled along side the handsome Strider. "Um...Pretty good!" Lies.   
      The truth was, you were having a horrible time at school. People made fun of you all the time saying things like, "Dave is just using you for his own pleasure." or, "Him? And you? It's never going to last." Things like these took chunks of your self-esteem little by little. Dave was clueless to the fact that you were currently healing from a self-harm you recently caused yourself. He didn't even know tonight was the night you planned on calling it quits on your relationship.    
      "Dave?" "Hmm?" "Are you sure you really love me? I mean was this really a "love first sight" thing?" He looked intently at you, as if trying to read a foreign language. "What are you even talking about of course I do." You shook your head and continued to walk. Silence was filled thought your walk, of course besides the laughter of younger children in the park. Dave reached for your hand and you acted like you didn't see him and ran to the edge of the pond in the large clearing of your park.   
      Dave huffed and continued to chase you around. You stopped by a man selling cotton candy. You were literally drooling at the blue and pink cloud like candy. Dave came up from behind you and snaked his arm around your waste and pulled you into him. "eek!" You jumped a bit, feeling naturally uncomfortable. "Want some?" He asked smirking a bit. "Sure!" You were really hungry, and did NOT want to pass up a chance for free cotton candy.   
        You sat down in the grass and Dave joined you. He pulled the plastic off of the candy and threw it next to him on the ground, hopefully he would pick that up later or you would have to terminate him. He took a large chunk of the candy off and placed it at the opening of his mouth. "Heyyyyy!" You whimpered. He chuckled and waved the candy around in the air. "Want this?" You shook your head up and down many times, making you a bit light headed.  
You were shocked as you saw Dave place the cotton candy into his mouth. He let it turn to hard chunks before turning to you. "Come and get it." You looked at him in utter disbelief. No way did Dave Strider just offer you too eat Cotton candy from his mouth. You looked away before turning back and sitting in his lap. You couldn't tell because of his shades, but Dave himself was surprised you actually took him up on his offer. You pressed your lips to his and slipped your eyes shut. Dave allowed you to lean onto him more. You licked his lips as he opened up for you.  
Your tongue Searched his mouth for the sweet candy and rolled it into yours. As you pulled away some saliva dropped on Daves shirt. He brushed what was on his lips off with his arm. "Wow..." You ignored him and confidently sucked away on the last bit of the Pink substance in your cavern. Dave blinked in surprise at your reaction to what just happened. "You know there was more on t-the stick." You nodded and got up. "Dave..." "What?" You led him under the nearest tree and turned away from him, rolling down your turtle neck. "T-these...are...failed Suicide attempts..."   
"(y-y/n)....Why?" You were both in tears now. "I just didn't want to be in a world where everyone was judged for the fucking dumbest things..." You sniffled and looked into his...wait...eyes? Dave had taken off his glasses to better see you. "(y/n) there are people out there who would- and do, love you! We would miss you a lot! I mean. I would." You sobbed and jumped onto him, crying loudly, and grossly, into his shoulder. He hugged you and placed a kiss on your cheek. "From now on I will always be there for you, do you understand me? Even if we ever break up, I will stay by your side and make sure of you safety!"   
You shakily nodded and began to cry even harder. 'Maybe, just maybe I won't call it off with him. He loves me. I'm sure of it.' You looked into his deep red eyes and they stared right back at you. Gog he was perfect. His blonde hair blew ever so slightly in the wind as he Looked into the now setting sun. "You really like the sun don't you?" He shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Lets just say I have friends somewhere out there. Hopefully they think of me too. You eyed him and smiled, grabbed his hand and dragged him home.   
Your name is (y/n) and today is not the first day of school, no, It is the day you earned true companionship. One that would last you till' the day you died. I guess you could say, the princess got her hero after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's it. sorry this is horrid but I just needed a place to post ot other than my deviantart! anyway check in for new stories!

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you lasted through all like ten sentences give yourself a pat on the back. . .tbh I wrote this when I was twelve! Xd yeah so I hope you enjoyed it. part two is next are you prepared for it?!


End file.
